


【魚咩】One time game

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【魚咩】One time game

「忍一下，來，吸氣！」

「不是，這個......」

「別說話！吸氣，我要拉了！」

「等等，不是──嗚喔喔喔喔！！」

「這樣不行，糖糖，你幫我抓著這邊，我們一起使力。」

「好的。」

「疼啊啊啊啊啊！！」

「咩啊你最好把牙齒咬緊，小心咬到舌頭。一、二、三！」

……

風清歌一臉灰敗地坐在地上，四周是凌亂散放的包、衣服、化妝箱、亂七八糟的道具、沒空吃的早點......說是一臉灰敗，不過心理作用，他的臉已經好好地上了保養和粉底，原本皮膚就不錯，現在看來白白淨淨像個瓷娃娃。

女孩們忙碌地來來去去，他坐了一會兒，忍不住偷偷從屁股下掏出手機開始滑－－他身上一處能放東西的地方都沒，馳冥校服一絲不苟緊貼身形，不知哪個店家尺寸做得特別細緻，把道長這套該有的修長挺拔完美呈現了出來。當然也是他條件好，才撐得起這麼一套－－風清歌驕傲地想，自動忽略方才被小姐姐們勒得要死要活的事實。

－－你這小肚子，嘖嘖！看人家松哥都是肌肉，你這怕是雞肉吧！

不聽不聽，一米八的男人這樣還不瘦的嗎？哼。

小姐姐們說是勒他勒累了得休息會兒（還有這種說法？），讓他乖乖在這裡等著，他不曉得自己到底能見人了沒，只能聽話，馳冥配套的鞋也還在她們行李箱裡，盤在衣襬下的腳只套了襪子，當真是哪兒都去不了。

粉絲們給他整的是遊戲裡他鍾愛的那頂商城黑髮，也不知道官方允許不，反正他是戴上了，額前長長垂落的瀏海拉了個彎收到耳後，另外拉出兩束垂落胸前，他的臉原本就小，這樣一收束更是只剩巴掌，給他上妝的妹子張著五指比劃了好幾次，滿臉都是恨不得賞他吃巴子的妒羨，風清歌嘿嘿地乾笑，他可看不見自己是什麼樣子，給戴了美瞳的眼睛不太舒服，更可怕的是一直要把頭皮往腦後扯的重量－－怎沒人跟他說這馬尾這麼重的！古人受的都是什麼虐待！光是要保持重心不往後仰就快累慘了。

「喲，風清歌。」

來了來了，這人又來了。風清歌翻了個白眼，斜向睨去那個風一樣的男人。

落葉聽松一身簡便的山賊套，俐落又瀟灑。他不讓上太濃的妝，妹子們簡單給上了底妝、把眼線描立體些，就放她們將軍到處溜躂了，相較四散在各處的苦逼主播們，第一個解脫的落葉可說是輕騎走遍百家，看盡眾人糗態。

他這一睨，落葉生生後退了兩步，誇張地拍拍胸口：「哇！風道長自重！」

「……？神經病呀。」

「就你這眼妝，誰給你化的，像個妖道。」

「啊！？」風清歌四速張望：「你有鏡子不？」

「你用手機看一下不就得了。」

「我這手機前鏡頭相素不夠……」

「嗨，又不是要直播開攝像頭，你隨便看看就是了。」落葉嫌棄地說著，還是直接拿了自己手機開照相功能，轉前鏡頭遞給他：「喏，妖裡妖氣的。」

風清歌接過來，愣了下。

他很清楚自己相貌的優缺點在哪，所以即使自拍總被笑直男，他也堅持照同樣的方式來。

然而給他上妝的人似乎比他更熟悉他的臉，細膩地收拾了那些他不滿意的小瑕疵，整個輪廓都精緻起來，尤其眼睛......小姐姐給他化的時候，他只覺得眼皮輕描淡寫地癢，沒想到這一勾一掃，竟把他原本就上挑的眼尾畫出了非人之感。

他舉著手機看了又看，說實話，落葉的手機前鏡頭也不是那麼清晰，但已經足夠把他嚇的。

「哇－－草……」

「哇－－草，」落葉聽松拿回手機，又瞅了瞅他：「用頭髮擋住，好像就沒那麼妖孽。」

「妖孽是什麼鬼……」

嘴裡叨唸著，風清歌還是忍不住拿了自己手機，對著撥弄瀏海，遮住一點，再遮一點，落葉聽松在旁邊看著：「哎，就這樣，左邊再撥一點」「哇你這是要當貞子嗎！不要全擋住臉」，也不知道到底是在幫忙還是搗亂，直到粉絲終於「休息」回來，一把搶下風清歌的手機，差點沒忍住往他頭上一拳。

「你作什麼呀！假髮都亂了！」

「是妳們把我化過頭了呀！我是收妖的不是被收的！」

「你懂個鎚子！」負責上妝的小姐姐不耐煩地打斷他：「拍照會把妝吃掉的，不化重點怎麼行！」

「那落葉就……」

「將軍沒所謂的，重點是越越。」

「啊？」

「好了好了快出去，活動差不多開始了。」他被推到行李箱旁，套上了鞋子，還來不及弄清狀況就被簇擁著出了臨時休息間。

落葉跟著他們出來以後一溜煙跑了，風清歌疑惑地瞄了一眼：「幹啥呢？跑得跟飛似的。」

「那是當然要跑的，不然就得跟你劍策了！」粉絲們嘻嘻地笑。

我跟他不是本來就打劍策麼……風清歌沒聽懂，但轉過拐角迎面而來的人直接轉移了他的注意力。

持風和他一樣，被一群小姐姐包圍著走來──哦？不，還有小哥哥，有說有笑的，看來是親友。一身砲哥校服似乎是相當合身，他神態動作自然，就像穿著普通的T-shirt長褲一樣自在。

風清歌注意到他全身上下沒有哪怕一點點的暴露，他不清楚唐門每套校服的長相，但似乎成男不是露胸、露肩就是露腰，要不來個高跟鞋，非得在深色勁裝上加點性感元素，難怪被說夜店堡。他記得持風特別不喜歡校服這點，看來應該是選了最保守的一套，皮質混合著布料，質感良好地套在他鍛鍊有素的身上，是真好看，而且……

「媽耶，持風你這腿，」風清歌走過去，伸著手指戳了戳砲哥的大腿：「這肌肉是假的吧！說，你褲子裡墊了什麼。」

「……」持風。

「……」驟然安靜下來的雙方粉絲。

察覺到氣氛不太對勁，風清歌默默地縮回自己的小隊伍：「……做了什麼才能連大腿肌肉都練成那樣，反正我是不信。」

你還說！你還繼續說！他身旁的小姐姐頭疼地按住太陽穴，後面妹子們瀰漫起一股莫名的愉悅，互換眼神交頭接耳。

持風淡淡地笑道：健身呀，不難練的，接著開始簡單地講解器材和運動之流，風清歌有一搭沒一搭地應，看上去特別漫不經心，其實他也是真沒興趣，就像今天這場活動，不過礙於官方以及隊伍的面子，才奮力把自己從被窩挖起來，從大清早就開始任人擺佈。

「妳們說，我穿了這個，是不是不用穿女裝了？」

「這能相提並論嗎！怎麼說你也得穿道姑的才算數吧！」

「那算了。」不知為何妹子火氣越來越大，風清歌蹭蹭著往持風身邊縮。坐著還好，一動起來，才發覺被勒著束上腰帶以後，呼吸有多困難，他小小地張開嘴巴淺淺吸氣，加快呼吸頻率，持風側過臉來，好笑地看著他。

「你在模仿擱淺的魚嗎？」

「怎麼好像在某部電影裡看過類似的場景，」持風的親友以拳擊掌：「啊！是人魚那部，為了接吻，假裝喘不過氣來了！」

「哦？」

風清歌低著頭還在調節，走路那都是無意識跟著前進的，突然一下子被推在了牆上，旁邊浪一般掀起悲鳴，一層掀過一層。

不得了，這些妹子全都是海豚音的高手，還呼喚了其他同伴來看是吧？

原來他們已經到了活動主場，精心打扮的coser或參場者來來往往，歡聲笑語迴盪挑高的大堂，卻怎麼也比不上他們這圈聲浪。風清歌掌心向後按住牆，持風與他兩人的鼻尖相距不到十公分，他只覺得冷汗嘩地一下從全身泌出，尤其背後和額角，都快成瀑布了。

「持風你幹嘛──」

持風一隻手臂撐在他右頰旁，聽著外圍妹子的指揮，將身體往左側，嘴型微動：「別說話，拍照呢。」

「我擦……」

這就拍起來了！？劍三同人文化這麼刺激的嗎！？那邊穿小裙子的妹子妳就直接趴下去拍了！？等等為什麼是我被壁咚！？──貌似很懂然而懂的都是蘋果表皮那層臘的風道長。

唐門雙眼微瞇，閃爍著報復的快意，劍純於是懂了，這他媽是在計較剛才被他戳幾下的事兒，不過就試了試肌肉的真偽，這條魚這麼小氣的？明明都是爺們……

「嗷！砲哥好攻！身材真好！」

「哎妳快來看這個馳冥道長！特別好看！特別受！」

「啊啊啊我心臟承受不住了胎胎那個小表情！」

「這魔性CP我特麼吃下了！」

快門聲喀嚓喀嚓響個不停，風清歌不敢再看對方，乾脆藉著被閃光燈弄得睜不開眼的理由，直接闔上了雙眸。

這下可好，圍觀群眾熱情更加高漲：「親他！親他！親他！」

親你妹呀──！！

他火大地睜眼，卻立刻被個溫熱的物體遮住了視線。持風掌心的溫度很舒服，輕軟的悄悄話也特別舒服，原本撐在牆上的那手稍稍環住他，皮甲和金屬硬梆梆的，穿這樣怎麼可能好好擁抱──風清歌愣是僵住了身子，就這樣盲著任對方緩緩靠上來。

「呀啊────────」又是新的一波高潮，見識比較少的看著都要暈過去了，配合著旁邊倒數五秒，唐門才退開幾步，重新還劍純自由。後者仍閉著雙眼，粉底都遮不住的緋紅從臉頰漫到耳根，提著化妝箱的小姐姐立刻衝了上去。

「來來我補一下唇膏！魚魚真狠，給你全吃掉了。」

「我嘴上沒擦東西！」風清歌睜開眼瞪她，才發覺對方臉上滿滿的調侃，登時炸毛：「妳玩兒我呢──」

劍純追著人搥，魚家小姐姐看了眼自家主播波瀾不驚地拿紙巾擦著拇指，默默地覺得風咩有點可憐。

  
  
  
  


本來風清歌覺得，上午鬧一陣就過去了，反正他們只是拍個照，接吻也是借位，在這種同人廠子，應該不是什麼大事。直到他終於有空再度滑起手機，才發現事情似乎沒有這麼簡單。

原本他們隊就擁有一眾性質特殊的粉絲，大部分衝著策藏來，也對其他三位隊員的類似話題喜聞樂見。但基於互相尊重的原則，在主播本人可見的範圍內，粉絲是絕對不會越矩的。

壞就壞在他們今天這一齣，是主動、公開、大大方方「展示」給任何人看的，這個任何人包括來到現場的群眾，也包括拍了照上傳到超話、以及看見超話的人。

──照片的角度拍得極好，看上去像是唐門攬著純陽一起靠在磚牆上，純陽稍稍仰頭，臉的上半部被唐門帶著指套的手輕輕掩住，烏黑布料襯得稍微露出的白皙頰頸特別禁欲；唐門傾首吻上，髮絲沿著肩甲的角度散落，與純陽的幾縷交纏。

光線和色調一調，再截去不小心入鏡的群眾，他看著都覺得很有感覺，如果主角之一不是他就更好了。

粉絲們集體沸騰了，賽事期間以外都平靜如死水的隊伍超話，在一則帖子下蓋出了萬層高樓。風清歌抽著嘴角快速滑過那些回覆，實在是太多了，這些妹子話這麼多的嗎？手機都快燒起來。

「1551魚魚明明是受QQ」

對！我怎麼看都比他攻好吧！媽的就趁我沒注意！

「咩咩穿馳冥套……太好看了……可愛想」

想什麼！？說清楚！？

「嗨呀這個劍純，果然是妖道，居然蠱惑了正直的風哥。」

落葉聽松你別以為你混在裡面我就看不見！

「本魚咩女孩頭頂青天！！」

……？？？

風清歌抱住了頭。蒼天啊，他再也不敢玩這些梗了。

「怎麼啦咩咩？又喘不過氣了？我給你調一下吧。」服裝小姐姐貌似關心地湊過來，看清他屏幕畫面以後噗地笑出聲。

「……」心累的阿胎不想說話。

「別這樣呀，早該想到的吧，難道你什麼都沒想？」

「……我就不相信持風那逼能想到這麼誇張。」

「說什麼呢，人魚魚可比你精明多了。」

「我日！妳到底是誰的粉呀！」

「好、好，你坐下啊。」眼看劍純的音量引來了關注的目光，小姐姐連忙按住他，順手整理起變得有點毛躁的馬尾，風清歌被她的動作扯得一頓一頓，覺得自己像將要被剃毛的羊。

「你想想呀，不管是真是假，狡辯說是你們鬧著玩好了，說實話他都不虧的。反正他是攻，不丟面子，還挺驕傲。」

風清歌眉毛一挑。

確實，他們這些對腐文化略懂的傢伙，再開玩笑都會堅持自己是攻，就算被拿來玩CP都要堅守自己男子漢的地位；當然也有情況相反的，但無論如何，都是親近粉絲的方式之一。

不虧呀……

可就算是遊戲，他也不願意輸。

小姐姐梳理完假髮，見自家主播還低著頭不知道在想啥，便靜靜離開不打擾他。

  
  
  
  


持風整裝的地方在另一邊，他家親友給他佔了個樓梯間，樓上不讓上去，算是個暫時性的小空地。他跟阿越離得比較近，午飯時間不免又得聽他隊策藏一頓騷對話，圍在旁邊的妹子們怕是根本不需要吃飯，光尖叫就飽了。

他也在看超話那個帖子，憋笑憋得渾身顫抖，旁邊粉絲們都看慣了，習以為常地各自聊天吃飯。他們家的魚魚吃的是飯和手機，缺一不可。

「。。。」風清歌居然還回覆了，雖然就回了三個點，卻已足夠想像他蒼涼望天的模樣。下面自然又是一連串的哈哈哈哈哈和風咩可愛想（略），持風隨手複製了最長一串哈哈哈回覆出去。

看著看著，有人發訊息過來了。

持風打開QQ，神色罕見地愣了下，不過還是很快地回了訊息。他瞄了眼不遠處打（恩）打（恩）鬧（愛）鬧（愛）的策藏，收起手機，走向替他梳化的妹子。

「魚魚，怎麼了呀？你吃飽了？」

「我 可能 需要整理一下，」持風說：「換頂假髮，換成六紅那頂。」

「哇！我以為魚魚不會想戴了！」妹子開心地站起來衝向自己的行李箱，讓他坐在原地等。

他猜想到風清歌又動了什麼小心思，敢情上午這齣讓他不樂意了，想著怎麼反壓一頭。持風倒是不怕，比起風清歌，他自認更開得起玩笑，陪劍純鬧一下也無妨。

  
  
  
  


沒料到的是風清歌正正經經找他拍照了。訊息說的是機會難得，想跟他用自己角色的形象拍個幾張，「我反正這輩子不想再穿了」，這句話很實在，他也不想。

指導攝影的是風清歌粉絲的朋友，特別沉穩的御姐，換了幾個景，分別和一起給他們都拍了幾張。

他倆特別配合，意外的是風清歌沒喊累，認認真真地爬上爬下、矮身站起，持風便也漸漸收起揣測，開始期待起拍攝的成果。

「你們兩個面對面，拿武器朝著對方，擺個戰鬥姿態。」

持風舉起弩便完事了，風清歌握著劍站上花壇邊，手臂高度和角度被調了又調。好不容易拍完，劍純提起衣擺就要跳下來，唐門看著他，就在此時，來了一陣風。

劍純垂在眼角邊的瀏海輕盈地飄起，半斂的眼神向他，彷彿墨筆勾勒的眼角美得似仙，更似妖。隨手扔了劍，身子便像失重的白鷺展著雙翼落下，同他一起墜入花叢間。

流風帶起花瓣紛飛，他們兩兩相望，千分之一秒間，恍然身在前朝。

持風後腦杓剛好落在一盤花面上，緩衝了撞擊，同時當了風清歌的人形墊子。攝影和其他人大喊著沒事吧，一邊跑過來，然後驚愕地目擊了劍純將吻落在唐門唇邊的一幕。

「喀嚓。」反射性按下快門的攝影。

「這叫反攻是吧？哼哼，我寧死不吃虧呀。」

持風動也不動，凝望身上面容妖冶卻笑得純粹的幼稚男人，眼神專注。

  
  
  


明明是僅此一局的遊戲，雙贏之後合該再無其他，他卻聽見了怦然心跳的聲音。

──這遊戲，恐怕他是要輸了。 

【後日】

可想而知，唐門與純陽那套照片發布在微博上時，又是一陣轟動。後製小姐姐功力深厚，將看似無關的照片編排出一套愛恨糾葛、情深意重的劇情，最後一張便定格在那抹若有似無的吻。有些純遊戲不看比賽的玩家，也因此認識了這兩位主播，誤解的不少，當真的不少，混在其中搞事的更多。

「不是的，魚魚和風咩都是直男，鋼鐵造的那種！」

「樓上敢看著魚魚深情款款的眼神再說一遍？」

「如果這都不算愛」

「1555551從那天起砲羊再也不寂寞」

「我劍氣不服！」

「甜甜甜甜地笑著並甜甜地將弩對準了你」

「？？？球球你說地球話」

……

「還未成功，仍須努力」

「哦活？來呀！」

清衣看著這兩則迅速被推上去的回覆，絕望地閉上了眼。

──這隊伍勝率是高，但已經比不上配對成功率了呀。


End file.
